In compressors, a dry gas seal is provided in order to prevent a gas (process gas) compressed inside a compressor from leaking from a gap between a rotating body (rotor) and a stationary body (stator) to the outside at each end portion of a casing. A clean process gas that has passed through a filter and an inert gas for performing sealing such that a minute amount of the process gas does not further leak out from the dry gas seals to an outside bearing are supplied to the dry gas seals. A gas (hereinafter referred to as a mixed gas) in which a minute amount of the process gas, which leaks out from the dry gas seal to the outside, and the aforementioned inert gas are mixed together is discharged as a vent gas from the compressor.
Patent Document 1 discloses a recovered fluorocarbon regeneration method for removing impurities, such as oil and moisture, which are contained in the recovered fluorocarbon, from the recovered fluorocarbon. In this regeneration method, the fluorocarbon is separated from impurities, such as oil and moisture in a liquid state, by heating the recovered fluorocarbon in a liquid state in an evaporator and gasifying the fluorocarbon contained in the recovered fluorocarbon.